Sleep
by Kenocka
Summary: The wraith had no sense of boundaries or was – more likely – freely ignoring what was considered socially acceptable. Gift-fic for grabthelanternfool.


**Notes:** I'm part of a Tumblr based RP blog group called the IOW. There I RP as Nasus and somehow, without being under the influence of drugs or alcohol, the Thresh RPer and I concocted the lovely though incredibly odd couple of Nasus and Thresh. Expect more of this at some point.

I reblogged a post containing twenty drabble prompts. As soon as our Thresh saw that they requested this be written.

The prompt: Sleep: I'll write a drabble of my character snuggling in bed with yours.

It might not be perfect but this is the first time I've done this. Besides I had loads of fun anyway! Thanks for all the help Thresh! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you!

Dedicated to grabthelanternfool. 3 You!

* * *

A few weeks ago Nasus had regretted telling Thresh that he was allowed to come and go from his apartment as he pleased. The wraith had no sense of boundaries or was – more likely – freely ignoring what was considered socially acceptable. He showed up so often that now the jackal could pick out his particular aura of undeath from the rather small crowd he was part of. An added benefit was that now the _wrongness_ that Thresh and his fellows carried no longer truly affected the curator. While his stomach might still squirm for a moment the warden's presence didn't cause an aching sense of violation any longer. On one hand Nasus was grateful that his friend (he ignored the rumors and prattling he was beginning to hear, though really walking through the wall in full-tilt diva mode to sit on his lap hadn't helped disperse the gossip _at all_) no longer gave him pause on such an instinctual level. On the other he was still very wary that some kind of convoluted game was being played. The latter idea was just a candle compared to the former's electrical brightness but it was still there.

So when Nasus woke up in the middle of the night, groggy and confused to find Thresh curled up neatly and very nearly on his chest he was only partially surprised he hadn't been snapped out of sleep sooner. Thresh was a surprisingly touchy-feely undead guy.

"What are you doing." There was no inflection in the question but it carried an unsaid, "What the hell," with it anyhow.

"Listening to your heartbeat," answered Thresh in short order. "It fascinates me. It's similar to a human's but also different, slightly faster, more of a pitch to it." He pressed his "head" closer to the chest it lay upon and relished the shiver that ran through it.

Belatedly Nasus noticed that in his sleep one of his arms had curved around and brought the warden _closer_. He let his head drop back onto a pillow and brought his free hand up to scrub at his face. Vexation made itself known but sheer exhaustion prevented the librarian from making an actual attempt at removing Thresh. It wouldn't do any good, he had no spells set up to keep the man from waltzing through the walls again.

"When is your next match?" It made sense that the wraith would be in the Institute for that reason, otherwise he would be in the Shadow Isles – sunlight was not something he enjoyed. He couldn't ignore how his uninvited bedmate wiggled closer and exhaled at the not-quite-but-almost a nuisance and the way his grip tightened a fraction.

Thresh noticed. "Oh are we cuddling?" He drew the "oh" out longer than it had to be and squeezed himself closer, returning the tightened grip with a mad sound that could have been a cackle or giggle. Nasus rolled his eyes in the dark. A minute or more passed by in silence as Thresh thought and dug a clawed hand into the jackal's side, ignoring the hissed intake of breath entirely. "I don't have one – a match, and you gave me permission to be here."

Wincing, the clawed hand that had dug itself into his side was dragging lower and applying more pressure now, the jackal grabbed hold of the wandering fingers and squeezed in warning. In the morning, when he felt like dealing with the wraith's inanity, he was going to talk to him about personal space and socially acceptable ways invitations were supposed to be accepted.

Quiet ruled the room and just as Nasus was falling back to sleep he heard:

"Nice underwear."

"Ugh."

He wasn't wearing any.


End file.
